eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo (You and I)
|year= 2012 |semiplace= -- |semipoints= -- |position= 22nd |points= 21 |previous= Sognu |next= L'Enfer et Moi }} Echo (You and I) was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku performed by Anggun. In the contest, it was performed in both French and English, with a full English version on her 2013 compilation album '' Best-Of: Design of a Decade 2003–2013'' released only in Indonesia. As a member of the Big Five, the song was automatically qualified for the final. On the night it was performed 9th following Cyprus and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in 22nd place with 21 points (see trivia below). Lyrics French/English= You and I, you and I J'entends l'écho de nos pas, tous en cadence Marche au pas, jamais dans le même sens On avance, mais on court après quoi? J'entends l'écho de nos rêves, de nos envies Au-delà du jour jusqu'à la nuit On s'entraîne, et on court après quoi? On se perd, on s'espère Quelque part on s'égare Un jour au-delà on se retrouvera In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I, there is you and I J'entends l'écho de nos pas qui se balancent Ça et là, toujours sur la même dance On avance, mais on court après quoi? On se perd, on s'espère Quelque part on s'égare Un jour au-delà on se retrouvera In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I, there is you and I There is you and I There is you and I J'entends l'écho de ta voix s'éloigner de moi L'écho d'un amour un jour reviendra Il m'entraîne et je cours après toi On se perd, on s'espère Quelque part on s'égare Un jour au-delà on se retrouvera In my dreams, in my dreams In my heart, in my mind I see you and I, there is you and I |-| Translation= I hear the echo of our rhythmic steps Marching, never in the same direction We move on, but what are we running after? I hear the echo of our dreams, of our desires Every day until the night We practice, and what are we running after? We're confused, we hope Somewhere we get lost One day we will see each other again I hear the echo of our swinging steps That and there, always the same dance We move on, but what are we running after? We're confused, we hope Somewhere we get lost One day we will see each other again I hear the echo of your voice moving away from me The echo of a love that one day will return It carries me off and I run after you We're confused, we hope Somewhere we get lost One day we will see each other again Trivia * This song received all of its points from the Jury - it received Nul Points in the televoting. Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Nul Points Category:Big Five